


Cake Fights

by disillusionist9



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Marriage, Tumblr Prompt, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 03:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disillusionist9/pseuds/disillusionist9
Summary: Parvati and Lavender are getting married, and Pansy bakes a delicious cake for the occasion.





	Cake Fights

"Isn't it considered bad luck to see your bride before walking down the aisle?"

"Does that apply here? We're both brides."

Lavender chuckled and moved in to nuzzle against Parvati's neck. "Just a Muggle custom I'd read about."

"I thought I threw away all those awful magazines," Parvati scolded, no real malice in her tone. She was too euphoric over the prospect of walking down the aisle in a few short minutes with her soon-to-be wife to care about much else.

Lavender had the decency to blush at that, the scars from Fenrir Greyback's attack shining as the marred skin stayed ghostly pale against the pink flush. The sight of the color put Parvati on the offensive at first; even after years of reassurances that she found her scars brave and beautiful, Lavender still had trouble allowing such honest feelings on her face as a simple blush. "The idea for the fairy lights in the tulle for the reception was in one of them, so they aren't all bad."

Parvati laughed, relieved at the petulant tone, and stole one more kiss from Lavender, careful not to catch her nose ring on the blonde's curly hair, the shining gold running across her cheek in a style her mother had insisted on. One last squeeze of her hand, careful with the henna, though she knew logically it was long dry, Parvati rushed back to her own room before their parents caught them doe-eyed in the hallway before they met in the middle of their shared aisle.

* * *

"This cake is fantastic," Ron said thickly after finishing another swallow of wedding cake.

"You've got frosting on your - ugh, just hold  _still_ ," Pansy grumbled as she brought a cloth napkin up to her husband's face. "I swear it's like we didn't leave Ceara at home."

Ron twisted his nose so Pansy could get the bit of sugary confection off of his face. "Thank you, Pans." He leaned over to kiss her with his mouth still tasting of chocolate cake.

Pansy wrinkled her nose for appearance's sake but kissed Ron quickly with no shortage of indulgence. A rustling sound distracted her, and she saw her own slice of cake sliding away from her place setting. Their lips disconnected with a loud pop. "Hey! I was going to eat that!"

Lunging for her husband to fight over the cake that  _she_ had baked for Lavender and Parvati _and deserved a slice of, damn it_ , she released a growl that might have had a laugh mixed in. But, in the Weasley home, sweets were no joke, and before the dust settled they were both laughing openly with cake and frosting smeared over their faces, hair, and fronts. Holding hands while they lay on the grass several yards away from the rest of the party, Pansy sighed as the last of her laughter died out.

"I love you, you know," Ron said, rolling to his side to look at his wife fondly. A piece of crushed cake slid slowly down his cheek with the change of gravity.

Reaching over with her index finger, Pansy took the precarious morsel from his face to her mouth, watching Ron watching her intently the entire time.

"No," Pansy said firmly, trying to replace her mirth with a stern expression, but slowly melting from the inside both from the cake and her husband's expression. "Absolutely not. The last time you looked at me like that at a wedding, I spent five months with swollen ankles."

"What if I told you I saved you another piece of cake?" Ron asked under his breath, moving unconsciously closer to his wife.

Pansy licked her lips, her eyes darting down to glance at Ron's, the traitors. "Yes, I'd rather have great cake than get pregnant again, Ronald Weasley."

"Wasn't very convincing," he muttered just before he kissed her more softly than any they'd previously shared that evening. "Why not both?"

"We'll see," hummed Pansy, her eyes fluttering closed from the combination of Ron's lips and the bottle of elf wine they'd shared that night. Catching her senses for a moment, Pansy broke away and put her hand on Ron's chest to regard him sternly. "But cake first, I will not be cheated out of it."

"Merlin, I love you."


End file.
